1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer communication, including data, voice, and video communications, and peer-to-peer communications; and, particularly, to novel features for simultaneously communicating over multiple access points and physical media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many computing devices currently have more than a single network access (NA) point installed. For example, a desktop PC may have an Ethernet port, a telephony modem, an audio connection, and a wireless LAN connection. A Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) may have infra red, cellular, and Ethernet connections. Currently each of these network interfaces may only be used separately in a single communications session.
By way of the following illustrative examples, potential problems may result when applications or systems that rely upon use of a single network media for communications, are rendered inoperable. In a first example, a communications system has been set-up whereby a hearing-impaired person uses a critical application like a stenographic transcription over Internet. In this example, a stenographer acts as an interpreter and transcribes a meeting for the hearing-impaired user. In a second example, a doctor performs a surgical procedure remotely using a robot that is controlled by communicating commands via the Internet. Even a temporary stoppage of these applications can seriously affect a process, i.e., a hearing-impaired user (in the first example) will be unable to follow the meeting or, the doctor (in the second example) unable to perform the operation. The likelihood of such interruption is more probable if only one media is used for conducting these processes over the Internet.
In a third example, a communications system utilizing a single network has been set-up in a building for emergencies. If there is a fire in a building and the single network is broken, it is possible that computers may not quickly transmit important information to an external backup server or, it is possible that emergency messages cannot be transmitted to all people in the building about the need to evacuate. Similarly, people who may be stuck in a building that is burning or destroyed by an earthquake, for example, and are trying to call or send messages about their situation may be unable to do so if the major communication media network for their devices is impaired or destroyed.
It would be highly desirable to provide a method, system and computer program product that enables a single computing device to communicate concurrently using multiple network access (NA) points for a single communications session.